As is well known, a CCTV camera is installed and operated for the purpose of monitoring/management in a vulnerable area, an area of high human traffic, or industrial facility.
However, such a CCTV camera has inconvenience in that a camera needs to be connected to a monitor or a digital video recorder (DVR) with a cable.
In addition, when multiple CCTV cameras are used for monitoring/supervising/management, an installment cost is high and control signal transmission cables for controlling the CCTV cameras are respectively and separately required.
Also, increased wire lines affect an appearance of a facility, and a shortage or a connection defect of the wire line causes a transmission defect, and once the camera is installed, a location of the camera may not be easily changed due to the wire line such that changing a location in which a surveillance camera is installed or additionally installing the camera according to a change in a circumstance or a demand such as, for example, a change of an access path may not be flexibly coped with.
To solve this problem, a surveillance camera and a system thereof are disclosed in which a surveillance function is performed in an analog wireless method by using an image capturing device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD)/complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) camera module.
However, although the image capturing device captures an image as digital data, when the image is output from an image data pre-treatment unit, the digital data needs to be converted into an analog composite such that an initial digital image is deteriorated, thereby lowering a resolution.
In addition, a signal may be mixed due to a frequency collision with another surveillance camera, and by almost predominating a frequency of the same frequency band, a greater danger is created such as limitation in the use of a wireless LAN apparatus, etc.
Moreover, the above method is disadvantageous in that a transmission efficiency is lower in a remote distance communication, an encoding function of a data is lower such that a security is weak, and a frequency efficiency is lower such that mutual interference is higher and noise generation is great.